The rise of the Blood Moons' servants
by Breagen
Summary: Akali wasn't always the heartless, cold, emotionless priestess of the Blood Moon, but that times were long gone. When the leader of the cult offered the ninja a chance to finally reach her destination, she didn't hesitate. But what would lay on her path in becoming the real priestess of the Blood Moon?
1. Chapter 1

10 years ago:

The day that Akali has been waiting for nearly the whole her life finally came, the day when she became the real priestess both mentally and physically. Today was the day when she's supposed to become the one with the demon that was her destiny. To say that the woman was excited would be an understatement, she wasn't able to stand still for more than a couple of minutes. Her normal calm and collected attitude as if vanished, replaced with excitement. Today her long and faithful service for the Blood Moon shall be rewarded. Even though Akali was the worshipper of the Goddess for nearly twenty years, she had yet to be granted the honor to share her human vessel with a demon that to some extent existed deep inside of her. It's said that she's the first woman to agree to follow the dark path that was designated by the Moon Goddess herself. Frankly saying, for years she wasn't even aware that the people like her even existed, then she's approached by the mysterious man who named himself Twisted Fate and was currently in charge of the whole cult of the Blood Moon. He's also the one who informed her that she's worthy to become the one with the demon. The message with a location where the ritual would be performed was designated with his signature, for the woman it's enough, after all, the man had the favor of their Goddess on his side.

It took the raven-haired woman nearly a month to reach the sacred place of the cult. During that time, she's forced to halt her journey several times, caused by her inner demon need to be fed, she needed to be fed with desire, with lust, with helplessness, and the priestess provided that with pleasure. When she finally reached the peak of the mountain where the ceremony was meant to be held, the woman must admit, it wasn't anything that she expected. There was nearly nothing around there, plain peak a bit of snow and a single small altar where she could spot the dried blood. None member of the cult was there yet, after all, the ritual was planned to take place when the Sun would go down, taking place for the living manifestation of their Goddess, Moon. It wouldn't be the simple plain white Moon, no tonight the Goddess would have risen with her avatar covered in a blood-red color. Akali had nothing better to do than to meditate, pray to her Goddess to be seen as worthy of the honor that she would be granted later tonight. The raven-raided woman discarded her red outfit, staying in only a thin material of her underwear, placing her swords before her. She closed her eyes, letting her mind drift into the realm of the Blood Moon, to seek guidance, to seek the peace of mind.

The priestess didn't even notice when the day started to come to its end. She didn't feel cold that that high in the mountains should have already killed the normal human more than once, she didn't feel ashamed when she heard the footsteps of the fellow members of the cult, she didn't care at all. Akali didn't put her clothes back on herself, instead, she stood up and closed the distance between her and the altar.

"Stand aside weakling," Jhin growled.

"Is she that stupid to oppose the master of the ceremony? I guess I'll have fun spilling her blood tonight in the name of the Moon." The executioner said with a wide smile.

"Are you deaf, woman?" The mage shouted. "Do you know the consequences of opposing me?"

"The Blood Moon has already spoken, I'm to finally be the one with my demon." The priestess said calmly. "Do your job Jhin and summon the missing part of me already."

"You aren't the only one who is to be put into the trial. You need to wait for your turn," Shen stated cooly.

"Who will try as the first, then?" The raven-haired priestess asked.

"Katarina." The voice of the leader of the cult sounded. "Even though she isn't with us for long, I strongly believe she's ready to be merged with her demon."

"I assume the will of the Goddess means nothing to you, then Fate?" The black-haired assassin asked venomously.

"The Goddess will is my own, I know what must be done. You aren't going to lose your chance to be united with the creation of our master, but you need to wait."

"Why?"

"Cause I said that, and you as the member of the cult and as the priestess are required to obey my command."

"Fate, let me tell you one thing." The ninja started in a low voice. "I'm the only one who ever had talked with our Goddess, she's telling me to reach for my destiny, and then you're making me wait, making the Goddess waits."

"Child, a little patience you'll have your chance."

"Fine."

"Katarina, come closer, your time has come." The leader said to the white-haired woman with a pink mask on her face.

"Yes, leader," Katarina responded, closing the distance between her and them.

"Don't get yourself killed," Akali spat. "I don't have time to fight with your demon, I have my own to defeat."

"I wouldn't worry about me."

"Confident, aren't you? We'll see how truly strong are you. Jhin, begin."

"I don't follow your orders, weakling."

"I'd really recommend you to start then."

"Jhin, we can start," Twisted Fate said.

"As you wish, master."

The raven-haired assassin took a few steps back and still half-naked started to watch as the ceremony master worked. She must admit, his skills in magic, casting spells were impressive, but it's nothing that cold steel couldn't surpass. The whole process of creating the correct incantation took Jhin about 15 minutes or so to complete. Even though he's fully clothed the woman could easily spot that the hot sweat was steaming in the cold air. The task apparently was tiring the mage, another weakness of him, the assassin whispered under her nose. After what felt like an eternity, the portal opened before the altar. The skies that were already blood-red, became even darker. The portal was flickering for at least a minute before the demon started to make its way through it. The demon was a woman with breathtaking beauty, a single glance at her was enough to tell that she had a body that both men and women would kill for, or pay any price to spend a few wild moments the demoness. Her blood-red hair was put into the high placed bun, her eyes were lited with a sapphire glow, from her forehead two medium-lengthed horns grew up. Her outfit was rather skimpy to tell at least, her kimono was loosely tied to the point that with every single step the demoness took her whole things were being exposed to the level of her slim pelvis. On her throat, she had a tight black lace choker. Her whole appearance as if screamed I'm gonna seduce you and use you as much as I want.

"Charmer?" Yasuo snorted. "I thought better of you, little one."

"Oh, you doubt my value, young man?" The demoness asked in a seductive low voice. "Mhhh, I'm gonna enjoy raping all of you, once I'm done with that little bird that stands before me."

"Keep dreaming, you're mine, demon."

"Aaaa, a little kitten has claws?" The red-haired teased. "I'm already interested, you don't have to put yourself on the plate for me, I'll do it myself."

"I'd recommend you to shut up," Katarina growled.

"Make me, darling."

Without a second to waste the white-haired priestess leaped to the demon immediately slashing with both of her blades. Unfortunately for her, the red-haired succubus blinked a few steps forward dodging all of her attacks. The long curved claws of the demoness met the thin leather armor of the assassin. To be perfectly honest they tore it apart with such an ease that even Akali was surprised by the sight of it. The white-haired woman screamed when the claws made three long wounds on her back causing heavy bleeding. The fight was unfair, the demoness was much stronger and experienced than the assassin, it seemed as if the monster just toyed with her prey before devouring it. Akali was lost in her thoughts, there was something intoxicating about the succubus thas occupied her mind, but she couldn't exactly point out what was that. The raven-haired felt like she had some kind of connection with the demon that was strengthening with every passing moment. The fight itself was boring in the eyes of the older priestess, Katarina wasn't ready to face the charmer and she learned it hard way, through her own pain. It's already known that the white-haired would die sooner or later, it only depended on how much the demon wanted to play with her. For Akali, there was no point in watching it, letting the fight to continue. The bond that she started to feel was getting stronger and the raven-haired was nearly sure that the charmer was part of her destiny, she's meant to be the part of her. With a heavy sigh, the ninja watched the combat for several more minutes before she just attacked the demoness.

"Oh, it isn't fair to fight two against the one, honey." The demon whispered playfully.

"Don't count that weakling as an opponent, I'm the only one you need to fight against."

"What will you do with the girl, then?"

"End her humiliation," Akali responded and instantly appeared before the white-haired priestess, hitting her in the stomach and pushing away.

"Darling, that was so nasty, I like it." The demoness purred.

"What's your name, demon?"

"Evelynn, for you, however, Eve."

"Splendid, be part of me, Eve. Become my demon."

"You know the rules, you need to defeat me." The woman chuckled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Don't be so confident, dear. Your predecessor already made that grave mistake, and she's currently living only because you knocked her out of the fight."

"Don't compare me to her!" The raven-haired woman ordered. "She'll years of hard training to be near my level, and even then I'd crush her. Fight seriously or give up, the choice is yours."

"It'll be fun till it lasts," Evelynn purred while launching the attack at the assassin.

"Test me," Akali taunted the demoness, blocking the claws with ease.

"It seems you're telling the truth, you aren't as weak as her. It's fantastic, my hunger for your pain, and your body is only rising."

True to her words, the demon sped up her pace and started to take the fight more seriously. The priestess would have lied if she said that it's easy for her to block or dodge attacks of the blood-frenzy monster. Each passing moment seemed to only strengthen the red-haired succubus that felt completely in control. Akali was doing everything she could to survive the brutal onslaught of the demon, but as the mere human her body started to tire after some time. It wasn't long before the half-naked body was marked by the claws of the monster for the first time. She's a millisecond late to block the slash and she only ended up blocking it partly, one of the claws torn through her skin on the arm, sending the impulse of burning pain into her head. The priestess jumped back in the heartbeat, adjusted her posture, preparing for the next assault. She didn't have to wait long. It seemed like a fraction of the second was all it took for the demonesses to closed the gap between them and engaged the raven-haired woman. The assassin's swords weren't able to reach the succubus, who was omitting them gracefully. Even though it's clear for both of the fighters who was truly winning, Akali didn't give up, she gathered all her strengths and was fighting back with all she got. It wasn't enough, the demoness was quicker than her, stronger than her, and to make the matter even worse, she seemed to be immune to fatigue. The same couldn't have been said about the ninja. With every passing minute, she felt her body was losing its power, its strength. It's only a matter of time before the priestess started to receive more and more wounds inflicted by the enemy. Akali wasn't able to win the fight, it's nearly settled and done, but she wasn't ready to give up, she wasn't ready to just die. It wasn't the destiny that she's promised.

It's really difficult for the raven-haired to estimate how much time they're fighting. Akali was already bruised, the fresh blood was streaming from numerous cuts and wounds, she's weak, she's beaten, but somehow she's still standing on her feet and fighting.

"There is no way you can win, you know that?" The demon whispered into the ear of the woman. "You fought well but it isn't enough to beat me," Evelynn added while one of her hand enveloped around the waist of the human, the second resting on the throat of the latter.

"I won't give up," Akali responded weakly.

"Haha, you're such a precious prey, you know?" The succubus purred. "Even your body is betraying you, you became slow, clumsy, there is nothing left from the assassin that started the fight a while ago."

"It doesn't matter. I need to defeat you, to fulfill my destiny," Akali breathed out.

"Honey, how do you think you're going to do that? You have already lost so much blood that it's really impressive for me that you're still standing."

"I'll fight till I draw my last breath."

"Then let me help you with that." The red-haired monster said with a mischievous smile.

"Aghgggh" The priestess cried out when the claws pierced through her abdomen muscles, making their way into the body of the worshipper of the Blood Moon.

"You have such a wonderful body, it's such a waste that I have to kill you," Evelynn purred into her ear. "I can feel all of those strong muscles tensing, tightening around my fingers, I can feel those strong hands of yours that could probably break human bones, losing their strength, softening against my body, I can already taste your sweet blood, that is driving me crazy. You're perfect, it's such a shame that you weren't stronger."

"I'm…not…going..to die." The woman mumbled the blood started to slip from the corners of her lips.

"You're about to, goodbye beautiful. It's such a good fight, now I need to obtain my reward," Eve whispered licking her lips.

"If I'm to die … you're going with me."

"Hmmm, I don't see it coming."

The demon didn't notice when the latter somehow rose her hands that were still holding the sharp blades. Her eyes widened with a terror when she finally understood what the woman wanted to do, but it's already too late for her to stop it. Without hesitation, the ninja pushed her weapon into her flesh, piercing both of them. The scream that escaped the throat of the succubus was filling with true agony. The steel was burning her, causing her to leap off her prey, trying to tend to her wounds. They weren't closing, they weren't healing, something that was on those blades prevented her demon's from regenerating. She felt dizzy in an instant, she felt as if she's drunk.

"I need to get out of here!" She screamed not caring if the humans heard her or not.

"You aren't going anywhere without me," Akali stated weakly.

"Get away from me mortal!" The demon ordered.

"No, you and I, we're destined to be together. If one of us can't live the other one can't as well." The priestess somehow stood up and started to run into the demoness.

"What are you doing fool?" The red-haired demon cried out. "You're going to kill us both."

"That's what I'm going to do. Goodbye, my demon." The ninja whispered when she pushed them both from the ledge.

"You're insane, you …"

"Stop talking."

Akali kissed the demoness in the lips, preventing her from saying anything more. It's truly surprising for her when she felt the demon returning the gesture. Evelynn's kiss was desperate as if she tried to devour her before both of them would smash into the ground. The priestess never in her whole life felt more completed, she felt as if she had everything she needed as she's slowly falling from the top of the mountain. "Goodbye, beautiful." She added in her mind.

"That wasn't anything I've expected," Jhin said after a full minute of silence.

"Neither did I," Yasuo responded. "It must be said, she got the guts to finish the fight like that."

"Shut up!" The leader ordered. "Because what has happened, we lost one of the strongest priestesses in our cult."

"I wouldn't call her that, she's weakling." The master of the ceremony said.

"Silence! Jhin, you summoned wrong demons, we both know about that."

"Me? I don't think so."

"The charmer wasn't meant to be summoned tonight, and as we could see, it's. What she really a threat to you, master of the ceremony?"

"As I said she's weakling, nothing more."

"Your actions speak otherwise, you're dismissed," Twisted Fate announced. "We'll talk about it later. We must make sure no one finds the body of Akali."

"She'll be nothing more than a puddle of blood, why do you even care?" Yasuo asked curiously.

"Casuse it isn't uncommon for demons to merge with the humans when their life is in danger. If she somehow survives the merge, she'll hunt all of us down, starting from you." The leader pointed on the Jhin. "We must make sure that she is dead, no matter what."

"What about the weakling number two?" The master of ceremony asked.

"She's unconscious, we'll tell her another story that will just make her hate Akali. She'll be our weapon if the ninja ever returns."

"That's something that I can agree with," Jhin replied.

"Get back to work, we can't waste another minute." The order was given by the leader of the cult. "I hope you're dead, Akali. Otherwise, you'll be a pain in our asses." He added in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's notes: 2020-03-05 I made some adjustments to the chapter. I ended up rewriting some parts of it.**_

_**Akali's POV:**_

* * *

When Akali opened her eyes, she wasn't able to see anything around her, the only constant that could be spotted by her was pitch-black darkness. She felt an immense pain that was diverging throughout her whole body. When the first wave of the pain came, the ninja clenched her teeth. She was trying to stifle the scream that was born inside of her frame. She failed to do so. The tears started to flood her eyes. The pain was too much for her to handle.

"It's a pity that you woke up." The familiar voice sounded near her.

"Where am I?" The priestess asked weakly.

"It isn't essential right now. Rest!" The voice ordered.

"Why do I feel …. Agghh," Akali was interrupted by another incoming wave of pain.

"That's precisely why you should be sleeping right now, honey."

"Eve?" The raven-haired woman gasped.

"Who else could it be, darling?" The demoness giggled and sat down on the bed the priestess was currently laying on.

"How is it even possible that …. Aggh … we're living?"

"Believe me, darling. You don't want to know," Evelynn whispered into the ear of the ninja.

"Why am I hurt so much?"

"You'd have been dead if I didn't manage to slow down our fall. But in the end, you're still the one which I fell onto. You fainted instantly cause of the blood loss that was spilling from many cuts and bruises on your body. I don't remember, but we must have hit some rocks at least a couple of times during the fall down, cause your clothes were ripped and frankly saying, your body massacred." The blood-haired succubus explained.

"Why did you save me?"

"Honey, do you really think that I'd allow you to die after what you have done to me? You've kissed me in the way nobody had ever done before, you flared up the lust in me, and it isn't something that's often happening, I must admit. But for now, don't move. Due to your wakening, the bandages that I put on you were discarded, and I need to reapply them." The demoness said.

"Could you turn on some light, please?" The warrior-priestess asked in a low voice.

"And why would you need that light on?"

"I want to see myself, how badly does it look."

"My, my, my you're such a troublesome creature, honey. Let it be your way." The vixen replied after a minute or so.

"Thank you," Akali breathed out slowly.

"Don't be so eager, you'll regret your decision as soon as you look at yourself."

"If it happens, I'll have no one to blame but myself."

"I see."

Then in an instant, the whole room was filled with a bright light. It was coming from many candles located in various places across the room. Adjusting to the brightness level took the priestess some time. She's closing and opening her eyes rapidly. When another wave of pain came, she gritted her teeth and clawed the sheets.

"Easy now, I need to remove the bandages fully. It may hurt a lot," Evelynn informed the wounded woman.

"Let me take a look first," Akali mumbled.

"As you wish."

She wasn't prepared for what she saw. Her whole frame was covered in ripped, dirty bandages. Most of them were intact, but some were discarded, moved, revealing the ash-like skin with cuts, dried blood. From some of the wounds, the pus was dropping. The woman wanted to vomit. Even the first glance on what was left from her body made her disgusted with herself. It took her a few seconds to stop the convulsions that started in her stomach.

"You can proceed, I want to see it myself."

"I doubt you'll be able. The blood, the pus, and the ointment that I used glued your skin with the bandages. I fear that if I start to remove them, I'll do so with your raw skin." The succubus explained.

"I understand, but there is nothing more I can do than to watch was left of me. I doubt I'll survive."

"Honey, if it's that bad, I'll merge with you sooner than I planned. My regeneration capabilities are far more superior than yours."

"Go ahead, I'm weak, not dead yet."

"As you wish," Eve said with a small, sad smile on her face. "Are you really ready, or should I make you sleep before I start to reapply the ointment?"

"I was nearly beaten to death when I was younger, I'll endure."

"Why are you suddenly so open to me?" The succubus asked curiously.

"It won't change anything. If you don't change those bandages, I'll die soon in great pain, if I die while you're changing them, it'll change nothing. And if somehow I survive, you'll be the part of me, and then you'll know everything about me, the same will be true in your case, I'll know everything about you."

"You're so willing to risk your life?"

"It's the last thing that I can do." She said weakly. "I want to achieve my destiny, but I can't do it without you, my love."

"My, my, my you called me a love of yours," Eve chuckled. "I can't let you die now, can't I?"

"Do it, don't let me wait longer, I feel my life is lifting from me, I haven't much time left."

"What?!" The demon growled. "You weren't in the critical state a moment ago."

"I feel cold, I'm freezing, Eve … I can't see you," Akali kept mumbling.

"Don't you dare to die on me!" The blood-haired woman shouted. "Damn it, don't you dare to die, you're mine, and even death can't claim its right for you. You're mine, mine forever!" The demon cried out.

Not even a single heartbeat passed before the succubus leaned in and captured the dry lips of the dying priestess. The kiss wasn't gentle at all, the mix of fury and fear overtook the control of Evelynn and currently was in charge of her actions. The demon's fangs sunk into the soft flesh of the latter during the kiss. The life energy of the demoness started to get transferred from her body into the weakening frame of the raven-haired ninja. The charmer spotted the effect of her actions nearly instantly. The fresh blood was dripping from the chin of the younger woman, her whole body started to tremble, her eyes widened. The assassin began to merge with her own essence, recovering her strengths. Suddenly something changed inside of the latter, her eyes became dark, so dark, so filled with lust. She returned the kiss, taking the lead swiftly without much of an effort. The priestess didn't mind that fangs of the demon were making wound after wounds inside of her mouth, she didn't care. With one sudden action, the human woman managed to turn them around. The priestess forced the succubus to lay on her back with the ninja on top of her.

Akali broke the kiss after quite some time, she felt wonderful, she felt strong, invisible. The priestess looked at the beautiful demoness that was at her mercy, she looked at her gorgeous body, hourglass-figure, plump, kissable lips in the shade of blood. She's so turned on, she's barely able to contain herself. The priestess licked her lips, then leaned in once again.

"Your wonderful sight to behold, don't you know?" She whispered huskily into the ear of the demoness.

"Akali?!" The demon shutter.

"Shhhh, I'm going to make love to you. I'm going to explore that body of yours, and while I'll be doing it, you're going to be screaming into the night. Begging for your release."

"How are you like me, how did you become me?"

"Of darling, the first dose of your energy just merely awoke something primal inside of me, I can't wait for all of you." The latter said with a mischievous smile on her face. "But for now, I'm going to enjoy this very moment for as long as I possibly can." She added, ripping the outfit of the demon with one quick and robust pull of her hand. "Let's begin."

"How …?" The next words of the demon were muffed by another kiss.

The priestess didn't waste any time at all, placing her palms on the bosom of the succubus squeezing them tightly, pinching her erected nipples. The demoness could have sworn that the latter was smiling during the kiss, enjoying her control over her. She couldn't do anything but moan, it felt too good, the moist tongue of the ninja was exploring every ounce of her mouth at the same time still dominating her own. She could feel the steady hands of the priestess creasing her skin, touching it so lightly as if they're feathers. One of the legs of the raven-haired woman was curled up and placed directly between her tights, straight before her wet entrance. Evelynn was so turned on, so wet, she's waiting for another move from her sudden and quite frankly, unexpected lover. She's waiting for the latter to reach her womanhood and please her, fulfilling her promise. She tried to lower herself even a bit, she wanted to reach the knee with her damp pussy, but she couldn't. The priestess halted the demon by merely putting all of her weight on the demoness. She's trapped, she couldn't move.

"Why?" Came the whimper of the frustrated succubus.

"You're going to lay still and let me pleasure you however I want to. If you move once again, I'll have no other way to just limit your range of motion, and then punish you." The raven-haired threatened.

"Fine," Eve sighed, giving up.

"Good demoness, you should be rewarded for that, but how? Hmmm, maybe just like that." The raven-haired woman was whispering in a sensual and low voice.

The single-digit reached the clit of the blood-haired demon. The sudden pressure that was put on the sensitive organ was not-expected but regardlessly welcomed by the succubus with a loud moan.

"You're so wet," Akali acknowledged with a risen brow. "How would have thought that the demoness can be so easily turned on? Especially the one who feeds off of the lust."

"Honey, save the speaking for later. For now, my body needs you more than I can express with words. Fuck me, already!" Evelynn demanded.

"You think you can handle me?" The priestess teased. "I'll take my sweet time, working on you."

The next thing that the demon felt was a sudden feeling of penetration. Not ready for that, the succubus curled up her toes, whimpered, and then gasped loudly. When she opened her eyes, she immediately spotted three long fingers rapidly sinking and leaving her vagina. The demoness wasn't certainly sure why, but the climax slowly started to build inside her lower abdomen. It's a new and frustrating experience for Evelynn. After all, throughout all of her existence, she fucked, raped thousands if not more people, and there was never a situation that she'd cum first. She's the one in control, she's the one hearing the begs of her victims, and now, she's the one at the mercy of the priestess. Evelynn should have felt ashamed by that, but somehow, she didn't mind at all, the sex felt too intense for her to nag.

"Please, Akali, please," Eve was moaning. "Give me more, fuck me, fuck me harder."

"You're naughty girl, don't you know?" The assassin teased the demon. "But, I must admit, your pussy welcomed me as if I was its savior. It's so willing to tighten around my fingers, to drip its honey onto my hands. I think I can give you more."

"Spread those legs of your open-wide!" Akali ordered.

"Yes, mistress." The demon purred.

When the Blood Moon priestess lowered herself, the demon closed her eyes, clenching the sheets. It's just a matter of few short moments before she felt the warm, dump breath upon her already soaked womanhood. At this moment, the pleasurable shiver ran down her spine. Another moment and her pussy started to be eaten out. The moist tongue of the younger woman was everywhere, pleasing her, making her scream, bringing her climax closer and closer in absurdly fast and shameful pace. But she didn't care. All of she cared was to tighten up her grip on the black tresses of the ninja. She wanted to bring the face of the latter closer to her pussy. It didn't take long before her pants and whimpers became screams, and then she's flushed with a compelling climax that left her numb. The demon opened her eyes, but she couldn't see anything. She's fading, she's finally merging with her destined host, and she's happy because of that.

**_Katarina's POV (10 years later):_**

* * *

"Katarina, the leader, is expecting you in 10 minutes on the slope," Yasuo said with a bored expression on his face.

"What's the point of that 'meeting' this time?" The woman replied, not even averting her eyes from her current occupation.

"I'd strongly suggest you keep your mouth shut if you want to speak with any of us with such an attitude. A little respect toward your seniors can save your worthless life, child." The man spat.

"Old man, there is no place for such a shits like you in this world. Now, tell me what the so-no-great leader of ours wants from me."

"You're funny, little one. The people were being killed by me when you weren't even planned by your parents." The man replied. "Talk to me like that again, and he won't be able to save you. Go see him, but mind what you're going to say. He might not be as generous and calm as me."

"It's a good joke, I must admit," Katarina laughed. "Must I remind you that I'm the one who was prepared to kill Akali if she ever comes back?"

"Pfff, he chose you, cause if she manages to kill you, nothing will change. The rogue-priestess could be killed by any member of the inner circle with ease."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Fate seems to be very worried about her and the power she might have obtained."

"Don't be ridiculous, child. There is no way that the weakling that we used to call Akali would be able to match the strength of any of us."

"Believe whatever you want, but there is a reason why I was prepared to face her, and it isn't connected with my sworn vengeance on her. I was trained to kill without thinking, to react in a fraction of second, to be better than she has ever been. I'm the one who will kill her and then take her place in the hierarchy of the Order."

"Her place, she doesn't have a place here. She's the traitor."

"She had a place here, she's called the Chosen of the Goddess, the only one who could talk with her freely, and it's my goal to replace her."

"Whatever, even if such a position existed in the past, it isn't now. You're just a priestess, assassin in the hands of the Order. Your life purpose is to kill in the name of the Goddess, and you should worship her name every day for the grace she sent upon you. You should be thankful for a demon that was merged with you."

"I've beaten it myself, I forced her to become a part of me. I did it cause I needed to become stronger, to be able to kill the woman who left this scar on me, and took my demon away from me."

"You should be thankful that she didn't kill you."

"I'll thank her when I'll be sinking my blade into her chest." The woman shouted.

"Katarina, I've summoned you!" The voice of the leader filled the room.

"What do you want from me this time?" Katarina asked, bored.

"It seems that your target returned."

"Where, when?" The white-haired woman asked curiously.

"For your insolence, I should punish you, not give you information."

"I don't give a fuck about what you think about me. Where is Akali?"

"Language, Katarina. Don't forget that I'm the one who made you who you're currently." The man slightly rose his voice. "It seems that a few villages were recently visited by the raven-haired beauty that caused public orgies to occur. She's wearing the blood-white kimono and a strange mask for the villagers. She disappeared as suddenly as she showed up." The leader quoted. "The settlements were burnt afterward."

"Where?!" The assassin demanded.

"The journey to Akali's most possible destination won't take you more than a few days. Your horse is ready, and everything is packed up for you. Your task stays the same. You're to kill her. Don't disappoint me, the avatar of vengeance."

"It won't take long before I return with her head."

"Don't underestimate her, you did so once, and you paid a heavy price for that," Twisted Fate reminded her.

"This time, she won't be that lucky. I have a powerful demon inside of me, years of hard training under my belt, hundreds of accomplished assassinations. There is nothing that can stop me from claiming my vengeance." The woman growled.

"I hope you're as prepared as you're confident, my child. There won't be another chance to hunt her. If you fail this time, she'll kill you or even worse. You may become her sex-slave, the one who will satisfy the needs of the demon that resides inside of Akali. You won't be the first to fail."

"What?!"

"Sivir has already been taken down by the rogue-priestess." The leader informed her. "She came back to the base in the ripped outfit, covered in semen, exhausted, and beaten. She's the one who told me about the return of Akali. The young priestess also told me about what has happened to her because she wasn't able to defeat her. Our youngest member was used over and over again, to the point when Akali was bored with her. Rogue let her go, let her go with the knowledge that she failed. Sivir already failed us, I expect you to do better."

"It's only another reason for me to kill her. I'll avenge Sivir," Katarina pledged.

"I hope you aren't mistaken, my child. There are no more chances." The leader's voice added and then faded.

The fire of vengeance lighted up again inside of the white-haired woman. She knew what she must do, she knew where to seek her target. Once she'd find it, she'd end it. End it for good.


	3. Chapter 3

The dusk came way earlier than the white-haired woman wanted, forcing her to end her second day of persuing after Akali. She was tired, she must admit. The mere thought of the rogue-priestess would slip through her fingers was bothering her mind all the time. The feeling was at the back of her mind, no matter what she was currently doing. All she was running after was mere speculation or some sort of calculation that the black-haired assassin would end up pillaging the village she was told about. To be honest, the probability of Akali wouldn't be there, once she reached her destination, was terrifyingly high. The priestess bit her lower lips in frustration. All Katarina wanted was a fair fight against Rogue. No, all she wanted was to kill her, no matter if it was a fair fight or not.

The place she ended up choosing for her tonight's camp was perfect, at least in her eyes. It was located not far from the high road that was the fastest possible route to the village. Just a patch of grass surrounded by rocks from 3 sides, out of the way of most travelers. It was all she needed for a night. Her mount had a bit of area where it could eat, and sleep, while she was able to start the campfire, and laid down the sleeping bag. Her tonight's supper was decent. The meal consisted of grilled chicken, a bit of rice, and vegetables. The supper was enough for her. It wasn't anything fancy, but at least it filled her stomach.

With nothing better to do than sleeping, she laid down on her bedding, giving herself the last minute before going sleep. To her dissatisfaction, the click-like sound reached her ears from a distance. To be frank, the person who was responsible for that sound wasn't that far from her current location. In an instant, Katarina felt that she started to get annoyed. The leader of the cult passed through the entrance to her camp, the cracks of the rocks. It didn't take him more than a couple of moments to reach her. Fate, as always, was clothed in a long robe with a cape. His usual mask was covering his face.

"It's good that I managed to catch you before you reached the village," Fate started, his voice as dull as always.

"What do you want, old man?" The woman asked, annoyed. "If you don't see, I'm trying to get some sleep on me."

"I have a piece of additional information regarding your target." The man replied.

"Haven't you said everything already?"

"Sadly, I was informed about some crucial aspects only after you already left the base."

"I don't think so. It's more likely that you wanted to keep the intel to yourself for a little longer."

"Call it however you want, but the info is worth hearing."

"Tell me everything you know, then be gone!" The white-haired priestess spatted. "I'm not in a mood to deal with you."

"You're always not in a mood, child. Was it a difficult day, or you're worried about the future encounter?"

"Even if it's nothing that concerns you. Spill the beans, then get out of my face!" Katarina ordered.

"You aren't the one to make a request, but I won't punish you for your insolence. Back to the crucial part. Akali isn't only feeding herself off of the lust, as I told you before. Sivir informed me after your departure that she can use pain, agony as well. According to her, Rogue is selecting a few men, women alike from every village, and toys with them. The men are being dismembered, while the women are being raped by the rogue-priestess. For females, she's using some kind of charm, making them more willing to have sex with her." The leader explained.

"She's a woman, after all. She can't do much more than to finger them or use some sort of sex toys. Aside from that, nothing." The woman replied with a scowl on her face.

"Not entirely, or rather not anymore. Akali, after the merge with her demon, Evelynn, possed all of the demonesses powers. Long story short, she can adjust her body to her will. So, in fact, she can have a cock."

"How on earth is it going to help me fight her? If I don't lose, she won't be able to use her phallus on me. The information that you provided is useless."

"Why am I not surprised that you didn't focus on anything I was trying to say?" Fate sighed. "It isn't crucial whether she has additional genitalia or not. What should scare you is that she can replenish her strengths, heal herself if she just scratches you. Don't you understand that you need to kill her swiftly? Otherwise, she'll be healing herself forever."

"What's the problem? I'll just kill her, not wound, not scratch, just kill."

"Child, do you think it'll be that easy?"

"Of course, it'll be. I'm the best fighter this cult has ever produced. I won't be defeated by someone who has hidden for years."

"You're naïve, child. But, let it be your way. Remember, I won't accept failure." The man spoke, turning around. "Don't disappoint me, Katarina."

"Just leave already. You've only annoyed me more. I don't need your tips to win my own battles." The white-haired woman spatted.

"I haven't given you a single one yet," Fate responded. "You wouldn't even listen to me."

"Precisely, but you're still about to," Katarina growled. "If you're so confident that you're about Akali, maybe you should deal with her yourself."

"We've trained you for that task, child. It's your destiny to fight her. We only care about victory. I don't want to see you again if you can't defeat her. I rarely give a second chance, and you've already used yours. She isn't the same person you've met before. It's the only hint I'll give you."

"Go away, I don't need more of your shit!" The assassin shouted.

"Let it be your way, Katarina." The man stated cooly, disappearing into the air.

"Thank the Goddess, this complete idiot left!" The priestess scream.

Calming down took her more time than she thought. The leader of the cult was one of the people who could piss her of in no time. It was the case ever since Akali left them. In the entirety of Katarina's life, there was only one goal for her, one task that she was preparing to complete. She was meant to wipe the shame off of the Blood Moon's cult, and this shame was Rogue. Not only had she left the order, but the rogue-priestess also claimed something that wasn't meant for her, Katarina's demon, Evelynn. The sole purpose of her life was to kill Akali and to take back what was righteously hers.

Reflecting on her past was the process that shouldn't take more than a couple of minutes. Sadly, she couldn't get through it somehow. Katarina managed to escape the chain of her thoughts after a whole hour. The white-haired woman couldn't erase the urging thoughts from her mind. She couldn't fall asleep. The assassin was wriggling on her bedding, desperately trying to relax. It was futile. She wasn't pleased by that fact.

* * *

"Deep inside, you know that he was right, at least to some extent."

"Are you on his side, Kalista?"

"Not really. I hate this man as much as you do, but if we want to win, we can't underestimate Rogue." The demoness said softly.

"Could you kindly stop repeating his words?"

"Could you listen to me?"

"Fine," Katarina groaned. "What do you want?"

"Do you have a plan?"

"You're inside my mind. You know about every single thought that runs through my head, so it's the rhetorical question." The priestess rose her voice.

"Unfortunately, you're right. I'd really love to hear something else." The avatar of vengeance sighed.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm afraid of her? That I have the whole plan of encounter prepared? Don't be ridiculous, Kalista. I know I can take her down. It's the only thing that matters."

"You're impossible to deal with sometimes, child. You're stubborn, you don't listen to anybody, even me. When will we reach the village?"

"We need at least a couple of more days."

"What do you want to do in mean-time? We should think about some sort of strategy. What do you know about your target?"

"When she left, she was around twenty years old, I guess." The priestess started. "She was more or less my height, much more muscular, long, black hair, lean body. It was said that she could have been the strongest member of the order in case of raw strength. I've heard that Akali was calm, she wasn't much of talker, but she was deadly. Someone came to the realization that she was as dangerous as she was beautiful."

"Hmm, any weaknesses?"

"None that I've heard of."

"Based on your lacking description of our target, it seems that Rogue can have the upper hand against you in many fields. Add to that, she merged with a mighty demon, that can heal herself off of both lust and pain. She could only get stronger after Evelynn became part of her." The demoness summed up with a scowl. "Every single scenario I run inside my head doesn't look great. In most cases, I think she can surpass us. In some, it's a close battle."

"Are you afraid of her?" Katarina teased.

"If you aren't at least a tiny bit afraid of your enemy, you're a fool." The demon replied. "I've met Evelynn a couple of times, and to be frank, she isn't the one you want to mess with."

"The mighty Kalista, the avatar of vengeance, fears some kind of charmer demon." The white-haired said ironically. "I've really thought better of you."

"Say whatever you like, it doesn't bother me." The ghost woman responded dully. "All I care about is to live. That sole purpose can be taken away from me by you. You must learn to respect your enemies, no matter how powerful they're. With everything we know, I don't see any chances for us to win."

"You're overreacting, she isn't that strong. We're merged too, and we've already proven our worth in battle. Not in one battle, we participated in hundreds of them, if I may add."

"Katarina! Akali is freely slaughtering a village after a village, and no one except Sivir tried to stop her. Doesn't it prove the case, that she's strong?"

"Sivir isn't much of a fighter. Rogue got just lucky, her enemy wasn't that powerful."

"If you say so. I'm not going to argue about it, cause it's pointless. Once you come up with some sort of explanation of yours, there is no way to convince you. Remember, your bravado can cost us dearly."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll talk about it in the morning. Maybe when you get some sleep and erase the memories connected with Fate's visit, you'll understand."

"I'm not able to fall asleep. So, what's the point of waiting till morning?"

"I assure you that in less than a minute, you'll sleep like a baby." The demon spoke.

"How?"

"Just like that," Kalista said with a sigh.

Instantly, the whole world around the white-haired priestess started to fade away. In a matter of a few seconds, she couldn't see anything aside from the pitch-black darkness. Her limbs felt so heavy, she was so tired. The last thing that she felt was the softness of her sleeping bag. After that, the shadows surrounded her, and the silence came.

When the assassin woke up, the sun was already at its highest possible position on the firmament. It must be around noon. With a silent curse, she got up. All of her belongings were packed within a few next minutes. Katarina was too pissed to even remind herself to eat something. She mounted her mare, forcing the animal to head toward the high road. The priestess didn't have to focus on the way, so she pulled up the map. According to it, there was a small village on her way. She should be able to reach it before the nightfall. Even though the residents of the settlement wouldn't be pleased to see a servant of the Blood Moon, they wouldn't turn someone who paid with gold. Her sleeping bag wasn't uncomfortable, but it couldn't be compared with a standard bed. With a small smile on her face, she hurried her mount. The sooner she got there, the sooner she'd be able to rest appropriately.

* * *

"Katarina?" Kalista spoke for the first time in hours.

"Yeah? What do you need?"

"Are you ready to talk?" The ghost asked.

"I guess. Look, I was thinking about what you said yesterday, and I think you're partially right."

"Hmmm? What was I right about?"

"That my bravado can have us killed. I'm used to killing the enemies that can't even reach me, to harm me."

"What is the difference this time, then?"

"Akali isn't the one who one can kill without putting much effort into it. To beat Rogue, I'll need to be at my peak. No, we must be at our peak."

"Finally," Kalista spoke. "I must say, I was afraid that you'd still opt to deal with without even thinking about consequences."

"I don't think it'd be a wise idea."

"It wouldn't be, indeed. As I said, we can't underestimate the rogue-priestess."

"Sure, any idea how not to do it?"

"I thought you would never ask this question." The avatar of vengeance replied with a small smile. "Listen carefully, after I'm done with my ideas, we can discuss them."

"I'm all ears, then."

* * *

"Something is definitely not right," Kalista said when the dusk came. "I don't hear any sound coming from the settlement."

"Me neither. We must get closer to find out what's going on."

The scenery changed drastically when the priestess got closer to the village. At the very central part of the settlement, all of the residents were gathered. On the lowest branch of the aged tree planted there, the woman clothed in red was sitting. With every single step that Katarina took, the scene was becoming darker and darker. The seated woman decided to discard some of her clothes. In her hands, the sharp weapons could be spotted. A tiny part of the mass was chosen by the woman-in-red. They stepped out of the line. The rest of the massed people turned toward their houses. As soon as they reached them, the torches were lighted, then thrown at the wooden constructions. The blaze of the fire quickly consumed the wood, spreading from one roof to another.

In a mean-time, Akali caused who else could the woman be, started to feed off of the population. The men were selected for the first meal. Without hesitation, Rogue rose her blades. A moment later, the first prey was being dismembered. The man was shouting, asking for help, but it seemed as if no one heard him. His screams filled the silence of the night, sending the unpleasant shiver down Katarina's spine. He wasn't screaming for long. The blood loss was too much for his body to handle. Within a few moments, the prey went silent, his frame stopped trembling. He died in great pain. It didn't mean much for Akali, though. As soon as the man took his final breath, some woman was pulled out of the line of 'chosen.' Her clothes got torn apart without much effort from Rogue. The young woman started to beg, to scream, to plead. It was all futile. She was pushed onto the ground. Her whole frame was pinned to grass with the weight of priestess. After a second or two, the horrific scream escaped the throat of the girl. She got brutally mounted. The helpless peasant tried to break up, but she wasn't the match for Akali's strength. The terrifying laughter was all she received for her tries. The ex-priestess continued to rape her, quickening her pace with every passing moment. Soon enough, the black-haired woman stopped, freezing for a moment. The poor girl was too tired to fight back the rapist, she just accepted her fate.

The white-haired priestess knew that she needed to do something, but she was unable to. The scene that was progressing before her own eyes was too terrifying for her. All the assassin could do was to stay still, frozen.

"Did you enjoy the performance?" The teasing voice of Akali reached her ears. "Do you want to fight me, fuck me, or just want to watch me enjoying my meal?"

"Get away from me!" Katarina screamed, taking a step back.

"Oh, I don't think so," Akali replied, reappearing a few steps away from the white-haired. "Do you enjoy the sight of my cock? Do you want to taste it?"

The left hand of the ex-priestess was holding an enormously large phallus that was covered by the mixture of sperm, and the girl's fluids. It was so thick, that Akali couldn't entirely wrap her fingers around it.

"What do you say? Do you want it?" The raven-haired woman asked with a mischievous smile on her plump lips.

"Get away from me, or I'll kill you!" Katarina threatened.

"I'd love to see you try, darling," Rogue replied, rising the left hand with a blade.


	4. Chapter 4

To be frank, Akali didn't seem scared at all. With every single step, the rogue-priestess took, Katarina was taking one back. The white-haired priestess tried to be confident, but she failed to do so. Something about the raven-haired woman was screaming, „Run, run as fast as you can."

„Afraid?" Rogue teased. „You said that you'll kill me, but all you do is running away from me. How do you want to fulfill your threat?"

„Don't come closer!" Katarina growled.

"You don't have the guts to attack me, don't you?" Akali smirked. "Maybe I should treat you the same way I treated Sivir? No, … she at least tried, not like you."

"Don't even call her name, I'm your opponent right now. I'll avenge her for what you've done to her." The white-haired woman spatted.

"Do I really need to repeat myself?" The half-naked woman chuckled. "I really, really want to see you try." She added with a mischievous smile. "The question is, do you have what it takes to fight me?"

"You're a monster!" Katarina rose her voice.

"Yes, indeed, I'm. In the end, isn't it the destination all servants of the Blood Moon are aspiring to? After all, all priestesses want to be merged with a demon."

"Why are you doing it?"

"Doing what? Killing and raping? Hmm, it's the way I'm feeding," Akali replied with a wide smile. "But, my main goal is to catch up the attention of the Order. I want my revenge."

"What revenge?" The assassin shouted. "You're the one who betrayed us all."

"Haha, it's so? They told you that I betrayed the Order? It's funny, isn't it?" The raven-haired burst into laughter.

"What are you talking about, betrayer? Nothing that you want to tell won't change anything. I know what you've done to us, … to me."

"What was it, then?"

"You took my demon. You attacked me, wounded me, and left me to die."

"All of these are lies," Akali giggled. "I admit, I fought against Evelynn instead of you. I hurt you also, but it wasn't anything serious. By the time I knocked you down, you were bleeding from dozens of small cuts that were Evelynn's doing. To short up the whole story, you weren't able to fight the demon. To be frank, I wasn't either. I only won, cause threw both of us off of the ledge." The half-naked woman told the story from her perspective.

"You're lying!" The priestess screamed. "All you wanted was my demon for yourself. You wanted the power that was righteously mine."

"If you think so, why don't you try to take it back?" Akali teased. "You think of yourself as the greatest fighter the Order ever had, why don't you prove it to me?"

"I'm going to," Katarina growled. "Everything that I went through was caused by you. All the suffering that I must endure was because of you."

"You're dramatic, aren't you?" The rogue-priestess responded. "All you're doing now is nagging, talking. You aren't the fighter in my eyes, but you can prove me wrong."

"Once I'll kill you, my demon will be reunited with me!" The white-haired woman stated.

"Less talking, more fighting, princess," Rogue giggled.

It was a blatant bait, but Katarina didn't seem to care anymore. With her palms tightened around the grip of her blades, she rushed at the rogue-priestess. Their swords clashed against one another precisely a moment later. The deep sound of steel grinding against the steel filled the night. The white-haired priestess gasped loudly when she couldn't advance more. Her charge was stopped, Akali endured its entire impact standing her ground. Rogue wasn't moved an inched by her attempt. The playful smile could be spotted on the plump lips of the exiled.

"Was it all you got?" The raven-haired teased. "I really expected a little more off of you, but it seems I was mistaken."

"Don't underestimate me!" The assassin growled. "There were many people who did it in the past. I can assure you, none of them is still drawing breath."

"Show me what you got, then."

The white-haired woman jumped back instantly. As soon as she touched the ground, Katarina assaulted again. This time, the assassin used some of the enhanced knives that were attached to her belt. The priestess threw four of them at her target. When the deadly weapons were about to reach Akali, Katarina blinked, appearing behind Rogue.

"You're mine now!" The white-haired announced.

"I don't think so."

In the very next moment, the rogue-priestess vanished from her eyes. Katarina was shocked. She blinked again to avoid her own missiles. The moment the assassin appeared again, she looked around, trying to spot her enemy.

"You're too slow, darling," Akali said into her ear in a whisper-like manner.

"How?!" The priestess gasped, jumping backward.

"The benefits of the 10-years long training with my demon, Evelynn." The half-naked woman replied sweetly. "It takes time for the priestess and her demon to be in perfect sync, to know each other's limits."

"Bullshit, where are you?"

"In front of you, sweetheart."

"You're lying, pff as if it was the first time."

"No, you're just too blind. Let me show you."

The priestess tried to jump back as soon as the frame started to materialize before her. Katarina didn't manage to do so. She was stopped by Rogue's mighty hands. The white-haired struggled to break free, but her efforts were futile. She didn't possess the strength to match Akali in that regard. Awfully slowly, Katarina's eyes started to get used to Rogue's new form. She looked like 'oni.' The rogue-priestess was pale-white, the pale light was emanating from her body. The mere sight of the ghost-like appearance of Akali scared the assassin. The raven-haired woman no longer had teeth. The sharp and longs fangs replaced them. But, it wasn't the most terrifying aspect of the scene. Even though Rogue was currently mostly a monster, the white-haired woman still found her beautiful and appealing. The realization was so sudden, so shocking. The 'oni' pulled the assassin closer, allowing her wet, warm breath to reach the face of the latter.

"Do you want another chance, or do you want to run away?" Akali whispered seductively. "You can't win. I won't chase you this time, but I expect you to do better in the future."

"I … I'll kill, just give me another chance," Katarina whispered.

"Permission granted, baby. Don't disappoint me," Rogue agreed, licking her plump lips. "Are you ready?"

"More than ever!" The assassin growled.

"So, let's begin."

The rogue-priestess released the white-haired woman, reverted herself to human form, and disappeared. Katarina was slightly trembling. She was so unsure what to expect from her opponent. Her body wasn't tired, but all her muscles were tensed to the point the priestess started to feel pain. A deep breath was taken. It was good for calming her mind. As soon as her composure was regained, Katarina looked around, scanning the battlefield. Akali was nowhere to be seen. Most certainly, the raven-haired was hiding, waiting for an opening to attack. With another slow breath, the priestess started to throw her knives at random directions. They were magically bonded to their owner, as soon as they reached their target, they reappeared inside the cover attached to her belt. After a minute or so, her actions were rewarded by the loud chuckle.

"Not bad, I must admit," Rogue giggled. "But, with such a lacking technique, you won't beat me anytime soon."

"So, maybe come closer and find out yourself how strong I'm," Katarina tried to tease back the exiled.

"You aren't a fast learner, aren't you? I've beaten you twice already. It won't be a problem to repeat it once more."

"Why do you hesitate, then?"

"Hesitate, who, me?" The 'oni' laughed. "I just enjoy my sight from there. You're making me hard again."

"What?!" The assassin gasped.

"I'm merely pointing that you look hot, pretty damn hot. I must force myself not to jark off right now."

"Tell me you're joking!"

"Nah, but as I said, this time, you won't be punished for your defeat," Akali responded. "As much as I'd love to take you now." The raven-haired added swiftly.

"You won't have a chance if I kill you earlier."

"Oh dear, stop talking, show me."

"Show yourself, then!" Katarina ordered.

"As you wish, honey," Rogue giggled.

There she was, the assassin shouted in her mind when the half-naked frame reappeared. Without much thinking, the priestess ran at Akali with her drawn blades. The white-haired woman noticed that she was about to make the same mistake she did before. She pulled out one of her knives and threw it at the rogue-priestess. The sharp object missed its target intentionally. The blade potted into the ground. The distance between the two women was vanishing at a rapid pace. In a matter of seconds, the gap was nearly closed. That exact moment, Katarina chose to blink to the dagger. The priestess expected her enemy to be shocked, surprised, but it wasn't the case. Her quick attack was blocked without effort. All that Katarina could see on Rogue's face was the smile that was expressing pitty. Akali expected that move, and she was ready to counter it.

Without blinking her eyes, Akali stroke. The strike was too fast for the white-haired woman to counter appropriately. She managed to block it partly, but in the end, the steel still reached her body. The assassin screamed loudly, jumping back in an instant. She averted her gaze from her opponent to check the received wound. The wide, long, deep cut was located on her left arm. The wound was bleeding heavily. Even though the pain could be neglected for some time, the steadily increasing inertia of her left hand couldn't be disregarded. Katarina felt hopeless, powerless. She wasn't able to beat the exiled, no matter how hard she'd try. To her surprise, Akali didn't attack her. The 'oni' started to slowly walk toward the assassin, but her weapons were discarded.

"My, my, my," Rogue sighed. "You aren't able to defeat me, not now. You're free to go."

"Why do you let me go?"

"You've waited years for that encounter, I want it to be memorable for both of us. For now, it's just a child play, not a fight for me, to be frank."

"What will happen with the people of this settlement?" The white-haired asked shyly.

"I'll use them as I'm used to. Maybe, I'll kill some more men, but in the end, I'll let the rest go. I need to satisfy my hunger. I'm not going to lie, I hope you'd do it, but I was mistaken."

"You'll continue to rape them, don't you?"

"You're disgusted at me, aren't you?" The raven-haired woman chuckled. "I'll use as many women as I need to, not a single one more. I don't do it because I like it, I'm doing it cause I need to."

"Why?"

"Evelynn, and currently I, we're feeding off of the pain, agony, lust," Rogue explained. "Go now, you're free to take your leave this time. As I said, I won't chase you. Or, do you want to sacrifice yourself for them?"

"What?!" Katarina stuttered. "Do you really expect me to spread my legs before you for some people to be saved from you?"

"I don't expect it, but it's still a possibility. Not going to lie, I'd much rather prefer that. You look sexy," Akali added sensually.

"I, … I'm going to take my leave. Remember, the next time we meet, I'll be ready." The priestess assured.

"Oh, love, I expect nothing short to perfection the next time I cross my blades with you." The 'oni' chuckled. "Now, go before I reconsider my generous offer."

"Why did you spare me? Out of all people here?"

"Think about it. I'm sure you'll find the right answer." The rogue-priestess replied.

The raven-haired woman didn't even wait for Katarina to leave. She turned around and started to head towards the playthings that patiently waited for her. As soon as Akali reached them, she pulled closer the first woman she laid her eye upon. The exiled pinned the poor girl to the ground and started to fuck her senseless. She needed release, she needed to get rid of all pent-up arousal. Akali badly needed to fuck someone. The cries of the villager could be heard from afar. The lone thought was filling the mind of the priestess as she was slowly moving away from the pillaged village. Why was she so hesitant to refuse the offer of the 'oni.' Why didn't she instantly replied, that she wouldn't want to have anything in common with Rogue? It was insane, but after what just happened, she felt aroused, horny.

"What the fuck is going on with me?" Katarina screamed into the night, once she was out of Akali's reach.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Sorry, I know that I promised that chapter ages ago, but my life has been just a mess /  
I would like to present the beginning of the /  
I hope you will like it :)**_

_**03.07.2020 - Finished, hope you like it. Leave a comment if you feel like doing so :) I will very much appreciate it.**_

_**3 days later:**_

* * *

When Katarina finally got up, every single muscle in her body started to ache. Even though she should be accustomed to that feeling, it took a great effort from her to roll out from the mattress that served her as a bed. The snow-haired woman groaned in pain, she thought that the entirety of her life spent in a cult should make her more resilient toward that kind of pain. Apparently, it was no case. Every single step she made cost her the internal struggle not to scream, not to tear up. Her exhausted body wanted just to rest, but sadly, there was no time for it, or at least for now.

It took her more than a couple of prolonged moments to reach the badly damaged sink. Slightly above the ceramic vase, there was a broken mirror. When the priestess focused on the item, she groaned once again. Her reflection looked terrible. The skin of the young woman became even paler, she could easily spot the bags that started to form under her bloody eyes. She felt an urge to wipe the eyes, but she knew all too well that it would not help at all. With a closer inspection, she noticed that her hair started to look like a straw. They were fragile and dry. Although she was an assassin, and her primary purpose in life was to kill, to serve the Blood Moon, deep down, she was still a woman. She wanted to look at least presentable. Her current state was a far cry from that.

With yet another groan, she strained her tensed and exhausted muscles. Katarina didn't waste more time. She exited the small cabin that was her temporary whereabouts. The building was located deep in the forest not far from the village where she was humiliated. The priestess swallowed a lump at a mere memory of that night. She wasn't able to do anything, she was just so fragile, so powerless compared to the rogue priestess.

The follower of the Blood Moon was grateful that she was spared during that encounter. Akali offered her the last chance to prepare before they would fight for real. That single thought planted itself deep inside of Katarina's mind. She took it very seriously, cause, in fact, her life would depend on it.

As soon as she found the cabin 3 days ago, the priestess started to train. Her sessions were even more difficult, even more exhausting than in the past. With the aid of her demon, she had a sparring partner. Kalist just took a physical form. It didn't mean that the demon went easy on her. It was quite the opposite, she didn't let Katarina rest, she was fighting just like the day she was summoned from the realm of the Goddess. To be frank, maybe she was fighting even more fiercely.

The results of their exhausting sessions could be seen after just a couple of hours. Still, the main problem remained. The body of Katarina was not ready for such an intensive workout routine. Soon enough, the progress was slowed down just because the white-haired reached her limits. She needed to become better, faster, stronger. She needed to achieve it to have even the slightest chance of winning against the raven-haired rogue. Now, it was more than a scary thought. Katarina wasn't sure where the ex-priestess went, what was she planning. The assassin was more than certain that this time, it would be Akali to choose a plane and time of their next encounter, and it frightened her.

Katarina would have to lie or be delusional to say that, in her current form, she would have even a glimpse of a chance against the blood-red-eyed beauty. "Why the fuck am I even refer to her as beauty?" the priestess shouted in her mind. The fact was that the snowy-haired woman was pretty much confused ever since their last fight. There was something, but she just couldn't put her finger on it, name it properly. To some extent, it seemed that the seed of doubt was planted deep inside of her. Something that she thought was a truth for all her life, in fact, might be a lie. Was all of it just a part of Fate's plan, was she just a puppet in his hands? For those questions, Katarina didn't have precise answers, and to be honest, it was driving her insane more and more with every passing day.

Only one thing, one goal was certain, she needed to meet Akali once again. Maybe, just maybe, the priestess could get the answers she sought for. Funnily, it was the easiest part of the plan, the hardest was to force the raven-haired to speak, to beat her, to dominate her. There was not even a single thought in Katarina's mind that this would be an easy task to accomplish. She sighed deeply. "It will be another long day, full of training and pain," she murmured under her nose.

The exact moment, the white-haired assassin started to stretch, her demon decided to show up. Kalista materialised from thin air, and only a single glance was enough to tell that she was more than just pissed. Her eyes went narrow, the fire of rage was burning in them so clearly.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" the demon said slowly in an accusatory tone.

"Eeee … train, I guess?"

"You're clearly more stupid than I thought, then," the Blood Moon's servant exhaled deeply. "It seems that we might get the replay from yesterday, fucking great."

"Can you enlight me why you are so sassy? What have I done to piss you off?" confused Katarina asked.

"Goddess, why me?!" the spirit whined. "You already forgot how you fell flat on your face yesterday?"

"Which one do you refer to? As far as I remember, that happened a lot."

"The very first one, the one in the morning," Kalista provided some details in a harsh tone.

"Ahh … that one, I felt a bit weak … I guess," the white-haired mumbled.

"Exactly, you know why?"

"I haven't eaten anything before training?" the priestess guessed.

"Ohh … it seems that you, in fact, have at least a few brain cells in that empty head of yours," the demon responded sarcastically. "Then, do you know now why I'm pissed?"

"Kind of … You know you aren't my mother to order me to eat regularly," Katarina replied with a smirk on her lips. "You can't control my life."

"Yeah, I can just let you be killed," the enraged spirit threatened. "Maybe, next time, think about what you're going to say a little longer than a second. I'm not your enemy, nay, I'm your only true ally. If you're going to treat me like that, fine, I'll let the rogue priestess hunt you down. Maybe, she'll choose to merge with me as well and treat me better," Kalista replied in a grave tone. "It's your choice Kat, take it or leave it."

"You're joking, right?"

"Have I joked a single time since we knew each other?"

"No, you haven't … but … you can't leave me," the white-haired woman managed to say,

"I don't want to, but if you keep doing the things you do, I won't have any other option," the demon sighed. "So … do you understand that if you want to have any chance against her, you need to become stronger, and the only way to achieve it, is through the training. Your organism has its limits, and you need to keep it as healthy as you can. Kat, you need the energy to survive the sessions I've planned for you, so be a nice little girl and go eat something, or I'll fucking kick your dumb ass."

"For a very short moment, I thought that someone swapped you with some kind of sweet spirit," the assassin giggled. "But, you're still the same. I'm glad that you're, I wouldn't be able to survive that amount of sweetness."

"Oh … so, it only requires me to be a sweet mommy toward you, to make you obedient? I'll keep it in my mind that, and remember I'll use it to my advantage," the demon chuckled. "Go eat finally," the spirit ordered.

"Yeah mommy, I'll eat as a good little girl - I suppose to be," the priestess responded and stuck her tongue.

"So, behave as such and don't irritate me," the demon giggled. "You have 10 minutes, we don't have a whole day for chatting."

"Aya Cap."

Katarina smiled slightly, stretched a couple of times more before heading toward the cabin once again. Her belly started to rumble the very moment she got to the main room of the building. It was strange, a couple of minutes ago she didn't feel like she needed food at all, but now she was starving. The sensation was unpleasant, the woman needed to fill up her stomach as soon as possible. "Thanks, Goddess," the priestess said aloud when she spotted that there was still some stew left in the jar. Without much thinking, Katarina opened the container, poured its content onto the pan located above the magical stone. The item turned red the very moment, the skillet was lowered slightly.

Nearly immediately, the pleasant heat started to radiate from the stone. Soon enough, the smell of the reheated stew filled the small building. The woman didn't waste a single moment more once she smelled the scent. She put a substantial portion onto the first plate she could find and started to eat. The food tasted delicious, the smell was driving her insane, something was definitely off. Usually, Katarina was a slow eater, picking small pieces of the offered dish, chewing it really slowly. It wasn't a case that day, every spoon she put into her mouth was full to the point some of the food was falling down from it. In a matter of a few moments, she finished the portion. She felt better, but still, the meal didn't satisfy her hunger entirely. Once again, without thinking, the white-haired grabbed the pan and started to devour the remaining food. The hot metal of the pot didn't affect her at all, or maybe, Katarina just didn't care.

It took her maybe 2 or so minutes to empty the container. When she finished, it was cleaner than before she even started reheating her meal. The entirety of the metal surface was licked clean by the priestess. The remanents of the source were still dripping from the corners of her mouth and chin.

The realisation of what just happened struck the Blood Moon's servant after a few prolonged moments. Katarina facepalmed herself hard, she tried to somehow wake up. She devoured that meal like a mindless beast, like something that she once swore to kill, to eliminate from that world. As soon as she was able to, she grabbed the rugged piece of clothing and wiped her face, removing the pieces of evidence of her primal behaviour.

"As I see you learnt that sharing the body with a demon requires you to eat more often than you are used to be," the soft low voice of Akali echoed in the ears of the assassin.

In a blink of an eye, the white-haired woman stood up, grabbed her weapons, and turned toward the entrance of the cabin. In the doorway, the raven-haired rogue priestess was standing, giggling. Her outfit was clean, its smell hit Katarina's nostrils soon enough. She smelled like citrus water, or maybe something else, the white-haired priestess wasn't sure, and to be honest, she shouldn't care about it. The face of her nemesis was bright unscattered, there was none wounds, no cuts, nothing. The ink-black-haired woman took a few steps forward, forcing the latter to counter her action by taking steps back. It wasn't long before Katarina's back hit the wall of the room, marking her frontier, there was no other way out, no more turning back. She studied the frame of Akali for a couple seconds more while the ex-priestess was closing the gap between them. As far as she could tell, she wasn't able to spot any marks on the body of the rogue assassin. It couldn't be the truth, Akali probably fought hundreds of times since she reappeared. She must have met someone to land a hit onto her, someone strong enough to wound her, but her current appearance proved that thought to be wrong.

"What … what are you doing here?" the white-haired mumbled.

"I am just passing by. I thought that it would be an excellent opportunity to check how is your training going," the black-haired woman responded, flashing a broad smile. "As I said, you have finally learnt that being the one with your demons does not only bring benefits."

"What do you mean? Where is Kalista? What have you done to her?" Katarina rose her voice. Sadly, it made it a bit more squeaky than she wanted it to sound.

"Damn, you have a very irritating voice when you are worried," Akali commented. "So, let me answer your questions. I will start from the last one. I have not done anything. I just asked Evelynn to keep her occupied for a couple of minutes, or so for us to have a conversation," the blood-eyed beauty started. "Kalista and Eve are approximately a few hundred meters from us. And, I meant that you need to provide your demon with energy as you do with your own body. It works both ways, you can feed off of what your spirit is usually consuming, or you can eat like a typical human," the rogue-priestess explained.

"It doesn't make any sense. I haven't ever had such a problem before," Katarina confessed. "Why did it started now?"

"The answer is quite easy," the latter chuckled. "When you merged with your demon, she was at the peak of her strengths, she had all of her energy. So, as time went by, she used it to survive. During our encounter, I felt it. I felt that she was on the brink of starvation."

"Why?"

"The merge does not kill the demon, it just transfers its body to your organism. It makes you stronger, faster, better, but it has its price. You have just learnt that" the raven-haired replied, brushing the cheek of the white-haired priestess.

"It can't be true," the Blood Moon's servant growled, smacking Akali's hand.

"You may not believe me, but it doesn't change anything," the latter laughed. "Remember, you are as strong as your demon is, you need to take care of both of you. In the end, you are the one now, aren't you?"

"So … so … I'll need to consume more to keep her relevant?" the assassin asked shyly.

"Yeah, you can put it that way."

"Is it all, or you want something more of me?"

"Dear, I would love to do so much things to you, but sadly, there is not exactly the best time for that," Akali started with a small smile. "I wanted to let you know that there is a small group of highly trained adventures that was sent after me. You can join them, it will definitely increase your chance of taking me down," the raven-haired giggled. "You can meet them at Riverbend in 2 days. The choice is yours, but I am not going to lie, if you join them, the fight might be more interesting than it seems."

"You're so confident that you can beat as all?"

"Didn't I beat you without breaking a sweat last time?" the ex-priestess asked. "I want you to become stronger, so our fight will be something that I will remember," Akali added. "And maybe, just maybe, I will be able to show you the truth."

"You're referring to the topic that you mentioned when we met?"

"Yeah, I do," the latter smiled. "Hmmm … I think I can do something better," the rogue said after a moment of silence.

Without blinking, the raven-haired woman made a cut onto her wrist. As soon as the blood started to drip from the wound, the ex-assassin began to collect it to the small vail. In a matter of a few moments, the container was filled with fresh blood. Akali placed it on the table, then sealed the wound without effort. The white-haired priestess was shocked. She couldn't believe it, of course, she could regenerate quickly, heal her wounds faster than any human, but it still would take minutes not seconds.

"Consider it as a gift from me," Akali said, looking straight into the eyes of Katarina. "All of the demons possesses the ability to read memories from the blood. Try mine, you will find the truth there."

"Why?"

"Why … I think that it would be a waste of your talents to be killed because of the false pieces of information you were fed with for years," the ex-priestess replied simply. "It is high time for me to leave. I will wait for our next encounter, no matter whether you believe me or not, I would love to teach you more."

"Wait … can I be stronger?" the desperate question was asked.

"Of course. You just need to work with both your own body and your demon. Treat her as yourself, the effects will show sooner than you might think."

"Am I able to defeat you?" the most stupid question was asked by the desperate white-haired.

"You … no, not even in your peak, but I might make you stronger than you ever have been," the simple answer was provided. "The fight is not always won on the battlefield," the black-haired started. "Sometimes … sometimes everything that you need is to plant a seed of doubt in the hearts and minds of your enemies. The world we are living in is not ruled by the strongest, but those who are the smartest or who possess the most influence. Try to remember it, it might save your life more than once."

"Thank you … I guess," the white-haired murmured.

"You are welcome," Akali replied, turning around.

Katarina lowered her head. Her mind was full of conflicting thoughts, the seed of doubt that she was all too aware of started to make a whole more sense after that conversation. It was difficult for the young woman to tell to sure whether she should trust the rogue, but something deep inside of her mind was telling her to at least try. To be frank, Akali didn't kill her when she got 2 excellent opportunities for that. The ex-assassin allowed her to prepare, to learn from her mistakes. Maybe, there was benefit from putting at least a bit of trust in her. Before Katarina averted her gaze from the floor, she heard the footsteps. The ex-priestess left the cabin as she said.

"Are you alright?" Kalista asked as soon as she reached the white-haired.

"Yeah. Is it true that you were starving because of me and my actions?"

"Kat …"

"Just answer," the priestess insisted.

"Yes, I tried to use as little of my own energy so you wouldn't endure the consequences of depleting it entirely. Sadly, I've failed to do so," the demon responded in a low voice.

"You're sometimes a complete idiot just like me," the servant of the Blood Moon giggled. "Akali told me a lot of stuff that is difficult to believe."

"Yeah … I could say the same with Eve," the demon admitted. "Would you share it?"

"Only if you do the same."

"Fine, then it's settled. Let's sit down somewhere and talk. It seems that we have quite a lot to cover."

"Sadly, you're right."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey... here's a short chapter that is something like preparing the world for a couple of next chapters.**_

_**The quote is from Dragon Age:Origins, originally it was said by Morrigan there.**_

_**I hope you'll like it.**_

_**I have a question for you guys... what would you like me to write next? If you want, write down in the comments section.**_

_**As always, thanks for everything, and see you next time :D**_

* * *

The white-haired servant of the Blood Moon reached Riverbend day earlier than she had anticipated. The settlement itself was not really big, in fact, Katarina would be easily able to name hundreds of settlements that were noticeably bigger. The entirety of the small town consisted of maybe a couple of dozens of houses. The heart of Riverbend was a square-like plaza. The most important buildings in the city built all over it. Two or three factories, a town hall, a tavern, a brothel, a barracks of the local militia were located there, to be perfectly honest not really much.

The priestess reached out the post of Kirruth's Kingdom a few minutes before the night bell. She barely managed to slip into the town before the gates were closed. The woman separated Kalista from herself, so her look would not catch the attention of the ordinary citizens.

The assassin was not welcomed with opened arms, to be honest. The very first guard that she had unpleasantness to meet was shamelessly staring at her breasts. The second one was probably an officer, or at least, she thought so after seeing a red horse kite attached to the soldier's helmet. The man not only did not make the slightest complaint about his subordinate's behaviour, but he had the audacity to tell her that her place is in a brothel.

In the very first moment, Katarina wanted nothing more than to show the cocky officer his place, but she abandoned that idea. She was here to meet the group that was hunting Akali, killing the man or humiliating him would be pointless. It would bring more problems than joy, so the woman rode past the guards, saying nothing.

When the priestess finally reached the tavern, the Sun had already disappeared from the skies. The only sources of light were torches and braziers that were set up in crucial parts of the town. The late evening was surprisingly cold, it seemed that winter would be soon upon them. The white-haired servant of the Blood Moon regrated not sealing a coat. With a heavy sigh, she proceeded with her plan.

The goddess's chosen had one obligation to take care of before she could go to the inn and rest. Her horse needed to be put into the stable. To be perfectly honest, she needed to make sure that someone would take care of her mare.

Dealing with that obligation took her more than she had anticipated. Even though finding the stable was a relatively easy task, finding someone willing to look after her mount was not. The white-haired assassin needed to pay more than she wanted to ensure that the hostler would fulfil his duties.

When the case was done, she headed toward the town's plaza.

The lone tavern that was located inside the post was nearly overrun by travellers. In the main hall of the tabernacle, both citizens and travellers were drinking and eating late supper after a long day. Spotting a free seat in the crowded room was a difficult task for the priestess.

After what felt like hours, a place for two people was spotted on the bench near the windows. Without hesitation, the white-haired woman headed that way.

Soon enough, she reached the table and sat down, finally letting her exhausted muscles to relax a bit. Even though Katarina was tired after the entirety of a day spent inside the horse saddle, she needed to remain focused. It was not guaranteed that she could feel safe behind the walls of the town.

As thousands of times before, she scanned the room without blinking. Her demon – Kalista – was handy in such situations. The aspect of vengeance was roaming around the entirety of the hall freely. Her task was to spot any sign of incoming danger.

After a couple of minutes, one of the waitresses came to her. It was a young girl with semi-long blond hairs and bright blue eyes. The girl masked her own exhaustion under a faked smile.

"Welcome to the Crippled Pony. What can I get for you?" she asked cooly.

"I don't know… what do you serve today?" the tired priestess asked while fighting off sleepiness.

"Cheap or expensive variant?" the blond asked instantly.

"Expensive one, please," the white-haired woman replied.

"Hmm… there are three variants…" the waitress began to describe the menu.

But… Katarina was not listening to what the girl was saying. Something… or rather someone caught the attention of Kalista. It was a tall, muscular, bald man with a long dark beard. He was clothed in a fine silken shirt and an elegant black trouser. The long sword was laying on his knees while he was consuming a dine.

Something about that man was bothering Kalista… something that the priestess could not name.

"What do you choose then?" the voice of the blonde brought her back to reality.

For a few seconds, the white-haired woman felt lost. She did not know exactly where she was. "Ehhhh… how about you choose something for me?" Katarina managed to say.

"But…"

"No buts… I'll pay you extra for that," the assassin interrupted the blonde's statement. "Interested?" she giggled quietly.

"Yeah… my lady," the girl gasped. "I'll go and order the dine, do you want me to serve wine with that?"

"I think that some kind of juice will satisfy my needs," Katrina responded, not paying any attention toward the surprised girl.

"I'll make it quick," the excited waitress exclaimed.

"You better," the goddess's servant growled in her mind. "I'm fucking starving," she added after a moment. As expected… her mind did not respond to her complaint.

"Who is he?" Katarina asked her demon.

"He's my prey," Kalista simply replied as if the priestess's question did not require explanation.

"Maybe… a bit more details? I still don't know what are you talking about," the assassin wanted to know.

"Uhhh… you're clueless sometimes, you know?" the demon sighed. "I'm an aspect of vengeance. I'm feeding off of the bool of people who betrayed someone," she added when she spotted the confused look on Katarina's face.

"So… you're referring to what Evelynn and Akali told us a couple of days ago," the priestess summed up.

"Exactly, you dork!" the demon exclaimed.

"Hey… I'm not a dork!" the white-haired woman whined.

"It doesn't matter… if you want me to become stronger, I'll need to drink his blood, I'll need to kill him," the aspect of vengeance explained.

"Hmm… not you, we must kill him. We're one, remember?" the assassin responded. "I have a plan. I'll make sure he and I will be alone, and by I, I mean both of us."

"I assume you want to convince him that you're attracted toward him, and you'll be more than fine with spending a night in his room?" the bored voice of Kalista sounded a couple of seconds later.

"You read my mind, I guess," Katarina chuckled quietly. "Men are always willing to believe two things about a woman: one, that she is weak, and two, that she finds him attractive. What would be the point of the goddess to give me such a stacked body just for me not to take advantages of it?" she explained.

"Ehhhh… fine. You do you. I assume you won't allow him to touch you more than it's required?"

"You know me all too well," the white-haired woman flashed a mischievous smile. "I'm not into men, and I don't want them to touch me. I'll allow him only to hold me till we reach his room, and the door will be locked."

"I like the anticipated effect, but… I don't like the idea, but sure… let's do it," the demon sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Hey... here's the 7th chapter of the story. From tomorrow on, I will focus on rewriting two additional chapters amongst the earliest chapter I wrote. Probably, it's going to be the first chapter of 'Kiss the rain', and the second chapter of 'My home is where my heart lies'. If you want me to focus on rewriting other chapters, you can leave it in a comment's section below.**_

_**Hope you'll like it :)**_

_**As always... thanks for all, and see you next time :D**_

_**22.10.2020 - preview posted.  
24.10.2020 - the whole chapter posted.**_

* * *

_**Katarina's POV (a couple of minutes later):**_

* * *

At least a couple of minutes passed before the blond waitress came back, carrying a wooden tray. It was nearly entirely filled with a stew, a couple of slices of bread, and a wooden mug filled with sweet juice. The priestess must admit, it smelled wonderful, but it could be just an effect of her not eating anything the whole day.

"Your dine, lady," the waitress politely said while putting the plates with the food on the table.

"Hmmm… do you offer other services too?" the white-haired woman asked in a whisper-like manner.

"What's on your mind, my lady?" the blond asked, fluttering with her eyelashes slightly.

"Oh… she's that type of a waitress," Katarina hummed to herself inside her mind. "Someone is used to playing that seductive game, impressive," she added.

"Hmmm… quite a seductive move," the assassin admitted out loud. "Initially… I was thinking about gaining some pieces of information… but, how knows," she smiled.

"My lady… I'm at your service," the waitress encouraged the priestess to dwell into the conversation. "What pieces… are you seeking?" she asked after a second of silence.

"Do you see that man?" Katarina asked, pointing out at the bald man in a silken vest.

"Oh… he isn't regular, that I can tell you for free," the younger woman replied immediately. "But… something is telling me that it's not what you want to know," she giggled lightly.

"I must give you that… you're not as dumb as the tellings say about your kind," the servant of the Blood Moon allowed herself to chuckle. "Did he come here… alone?" she asked.

"Yes… as far as I know… he's waiting for someone to show up in a couple of days," the waitress responded. "He paid upfront for a room for a full week," she added, whispering.

"Uuuu… good girl," Katarina praised the blond. "Is he a heavy drinker? Is his room somehow separated from others?" the priestess asked next questions.

"You want to kill him," the blond stated.

"You seem unphased but that," the white-haired woman chuckled. "I'm thinking that you're the person I can do business with," the woman added with a broad mischievous smile.

"You know… people are used to saying that everything has a price, and they're not mistaken," the waitress returned the smile.

"Oh… I felt that I might end up liking you," Katarina admitted. "Your name, hon?"

"Illiadril," the blond replied. "I'm at your service, my lady," she repeated once again with a courtly nod.

"You're hiding here," the servant of the Blood Moon giggled. "You're not who they think you are, am I right?"

"Another piece of information?" Illiadril hummed in an innocent tone. "To guarantee our business relationship… I'd love to see gold first if you don't mind," she added while coiling a tress of her hair on her finger.

"Of course," the white-haired woman replied. "Here's something to improve our 'relationship'," she added, tossing a gold coin toward the blond.

"Generous… I love that trait," Illiadril replied in nearly moan-like manner. "But… back to the business… his room is separated from the others, and by the look of things, he's going to be pretty tipsy soon. What do you want to know more?"

"I have a couple of questions more, but… it seems that the mentioned man is asking for you to come to him," Katarina pointed out. "If you don't mind… ask him about anything you'd consider valuable… I'll make your effort worthwhile," she giggled openly.

"As you wish, my lady," the waitress replied with a hint of seductive tone in her voice. "Excuse me then, I'll be back shortly," she informed the priestess.

The assassin was watching her on her way toward the bald man. For her… it was easy enough to notice that the waitress started to sway her hips. To some extent, it might be the part of her play toward the mercenary. But… Katarina's guts were telling her otherwise. There was something mysterious about that beautiful young woman that she could not grasp currently. There was something that intrigued her. Even though Illiadril did not openly reply to her question, it was more than certain that she did not belong here. Katarina was curious… and for her, it meant that she would dig as long as she did not find the answers. On the bright side, she might end up alone with the blonde. And that idea… she liked that. With a mischievous smile nearly glued to her lips, she started to eat served food. Still… the corner of her eyes never felt the curves of the blond for even a single moment. Under her breath, the servant of the Blood Moon was humming quietly. There were two reasons to that… first, the food was warm and delicious, second, she has already started to plan her next encounter with Illiadril. And that… was way sweeter than her drink.

Watching the blond moving around the man… seemed like torture to the white-haired woman. She did not know why, but… she needed to try really hard not to stand up, close the distance between her and the cursed one, and kill him right where he was sitting. Katarina must get that to Illiadril, the waitress was a phenomenal actress. Even from afar, the priestess could see how the blond was coiling the bald man around her little finger, step by step. She acted as if she was an innocent, clueless girl that out of a sudden, got attracted toward him. It was so simple, yet… it seemed to work perfectly.

With a loud sigh, she finished her meal. Now… all she needed to do was to wait for Illiadril to come back, ask her about what she found out, and then, the most difficult part would start. Seducing a man did not seem to be much of a problem. However, what was bothering her was thought about letting that degenerate to touch her. It would be challenging to describe, but… at the same time, she was terrified and disgusted about that.

Unknowingly, Katarina started to tap with her fingers against the wooden top of the table. She would love to describe herself as a patient person, but the truth was far from that. Every passing second felt like a minute, every passing minute like an hour. It would not be an understatement if someone called her pissed off, in fact, she was at the limits of her patience.

After what felt like ages, the waitress finally turned around and started to head toward the white-haired priestess. Katarina was not entirely sure why she smiled, but in a matter of moments, the broad smile could be spotted on top of her lips.

"Missed me already, my lady?" the blond teased seductively as soon as she was close enough for her whisper to be heard.

"Oh… so that you decided to show a blunt side," the assassin chuckled.

"Two can play that game, hon," Illiadril replied, nonchalantly shrugging.

"Indeed, indeed," Katarina agreed. "What have you learned?" she asked after a moment of pause.

"Nothing interesting, frankly saying," the blond responded. "That man is as boring as a man can be," she summed up the bald one. "He's staying in the town for a couple of days because he's waiting for someone," she added.

"I bet he tried something on you?" the priestess asked with a slightly risen brow.

"Oh… are you worried?" Illiadril teased again. "The usual… he tried to convince me to stay by his table, and maybe to pay him a visit later tonight," she said with a bored expression. "That part was not that bad actually, but as soon as he tried to lift my skirt, I scolded him."

"I'd assume that he didn't care at all," the servant of the Blood Moon hummed.

"Yeah… he's exactly that type of man, he doesn't care at all," the waitress agreed. "And… by the looks of things, he's used to winning all the time, and getting whatever he damn pleases," she quickly added.

"Hmmm… the last piece of information, is actually handy," the priestess stated. "Thank you… you can have your reward now… or, you can get it later with some benefits," she smiled mischievously. "What's your choice, hon?" Katarina asked seductively.

"I'll… I'll think about it," the waitress hummed. "But… I think you have work to be done, before that. See you later," she whispered, brushing her hand over Katarina's shoulder when she rose up.

"You can count on that," the priestess smiled.

Katarina allowed her eyes to trail the waitress till she vanished behind the thick wooden door of the tavern's kitchen. With a heavy, loud sigh, the priestess stood up. She fixed her creased clothes as much as she could, slightly extended her cleavage, then fixed her eyes on her target. With another sigh, she put a fake smile all over her face and headed toward the bald man.

_**Twisted Fate's POV (more or less at the same time):**_

* * *

The leader of the Blood Moon cult was visibly concerned. Hidden under his trusted cape, the man was walking circles around the top level of one of their many shelters. He was whispering under his breath all the time, thinking that he was alone.

"You're going to continue walking in circles, Fate?" the feminine voice reached the ears of the leader.

"Diana, so-called 'the chosen of the Blood Moon'," Twisted Fate scoffed. "What are you doing here?" he asked rudely.

"As you have mentioned… I'm a chosen one, I can go wherever I please," the woman replied in a neutral tone.

"Step out of the shadows!" the man ordered.

"You're used to people following your order, aren't you?" Diana asked while coming out of the darkness.

"Look at you," the leader scoffed. "You're bringing dishonour to our Goddess. She chose me to lead her servants, and you declined to even answer my every summoning," the man added in a venomous tone.

"You're calling me a dishonour to the Goddess, you're delusional," the woman replied in a cold tone.

"What are you doing here? I won't again, I'll just make you leave," Twisted Fate threatened.

Without a single word, the woman came to the very edge of the level and rested onto the iron railing. She was clothed in some kind of ripped kimono. Her skin was so pale as if she was already dead. Her hair was like a mixture of ash and white, but in some situations, they seemed to be silver. It could be tricky to describe it with certainty. In the middle of the woman's forehead, the red mark was flickering. One of her clawed hands was put onto the railing. She seemed to be unarmed, but only a fool would believe in such a thing.

"I'll warn you only once," the chosen of the Goddess said slowly. "You've started an avalanche effect in the past, and everything that you ordered that poor girl will only make the matter worse," she added after a moment.

"Do you honestly believe that you can scare me with such a fairy tale?" the leader burst into laughter. "I can see everything!" he rose his voice significantly. "I can crush both of them… just as easily as I could crush you," he challenged the Goddess's chosen. "But… I prefer to have my hands clean, so I allowed them to kill each other, or rather…"

Before he could even finish his sentence, the shining blade flashed right before his eyes. With some miracle, the leader managed to dodge the slash, but he was unable to prepare for the next. Diana's clawed hand tore through the fabric of the man's vest without a problem. Without an effort, she slammed Twisted Fate onto the ground, which resulted in cavity creation. As soon as the man had nowhere to run, the silver-haired woman clenched her claws around his neck. The chosen of the Blood Moon leaned in, forcing the man to look directly at her.

"You're a worm that the Goddess allowed to live," Diana said with a disgust present in her voice. "You've been warned, now it's all about your further decisions," she added.

"Pfff," the man scoffed. "You don't have guts to kill me, don't you?"

"I could crush you," the silver-haired woman replied. "But… I'll allow the betrayed one to complete the task."

"She won't ever be able to beat me!" the leader growled.

"Never say never, the future will show if you're right or wrong," Diana warned the masked man. "Till then… know that the Goddess is watching you, Tobias."

"She's with me, it's obvious that she's watching my doing," the man spatted.

"Farewell, Tobias," the Goddess's chosen said, and in the next second she was gone.

"Fuck!" Twisted Fate cursed under his breath, massaging his hurt neck.

Even though he did not show that he was scared. Diana overpowered him without even flexing a single muscle. That 'little' incident showed that Tobias must be more conscious about what he was doing. The seed of doubt is easy to be planted, and the Goddess's chosen successfully managed to make the cult's leader to doubt himself, to doubt his devotion.

"What did you want to say to me, my Goddess?" he asked with his eyes glued to the clear, dark skies.

The man heard the rustling that was coming from behind, but he was not afraid. The leader of the Blood Moon cult, turned around as if nothing happened to face a muscular man. Just like him, the newcomer's face was hidden under the demon's mask. But… there was a difference between them. The bulk man was a demon. He was carrying a curved, jagged, glowing blade by his side. The demon was an assassin, the exact thing that Twisted Fate needed right now.

"I assume you know what to do?" Tobias asked the blue-eyed devil.

For a couple of seconds, it seemed as if the demon was considering killing the leader. But… in the end, he simply nodded with his head vanishing inside a pool that appeared under his feet.

"Go, Pyke, go!" the masked leader started to laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Hey... I'm presenting the 8th chapter of the story.**_

_**I hope you'll like it.**_

_**PS. My current plan for a couple of next weeks:**_  
_**rewriting Alone,**_  
_**rewriting 1rst chapter of Kiss the Rain,**_  
_**3rd chapter of Sometimes it's just better not to know.**_

_**Then, I will probably rewrite one chapter of "My home is where my heart lies" and write 17th chapter of that story, but who knows.**_

_** . If you have an idea that you would like to see me write, or want me to quicken the writing of any of my stories, feel free to write a comment :D**_

_**As always, till the next time, and thanks for everything.**_

_**Changelog:**_  
_**2020.12.08 - a preview was posted.**_  
_**2020.12.12 - a whole chapter was posted.**_

* * *

These couple of dozen of steps that separated her from her target could be considered ones that took more than she would like to admit. With every ounce of the self-control that the woman could muster, she tried to act as a clueless girl that she wanted to be considered as. Even though she could not see the entirety of her frame in the current moment, Katarina was more than certain that she was tensed, stiffed.

"For the love of the Goddess, pull your shit together, Kat!" she shouted at herself, deep inside her mind.

"You need to act if your plan is going to work, I hope you're aware of that minor detail?" Kalista allowed herself to ask ironically.

"Screw you!" the white-haired woman cut off the discussion. "I know what I'm supposed to do," she added with the rage in her tone.

"I really hope so, I wouldn't want to see this bastard's hands on you," the avatar of vengeance made a comment.

"Just watch me!" the assassin ordered. "I'll make sure that you're going to be fed tonight."

"If you say so," the ghost replied with a deep sigh, shrugging. "Just be careful," she reminded her vessel.

With a quite scoff, the servant of the Goddess pressed forward. As it was to be expected, the bald man lost any sense of interest toward the blond-haired waitress that was wandering around him. It was an easy task for him to find another woman that he could shamelessly check out. If Katarina was to describe her feeling about the man's action, she would name it disgusting.

When the assassin was just a couple of steps away from the muscular man, she glued a fake smile to her face. With a single twist of her had, the top buttons of her shirt got undone, reviling a decent cleavage. The woman hoped that it would catch the attention of her target. As stoically and neutral as she could, she took a seat in front of the bald man.

"Mind if I sit here, handsome?" Katarina asked playfully.

"Ehehe," the man chuckled loudly. "What's the beauty like you seeks in such a blunt hole?" he asked, clearly presenting his interest in his new companion.

"You know… I can't be a good girl all the time," the assassin allowed herself to giggle a little. In fact, she only did it to prevent herself from rolling her eyes when she noticed that man's gaze fell on her decently exposed breasts. "Do tell… what a man like you is doing here?" she asked, faking the intrigued tone.

"Oh… I'm pretty much sure that it's nothing that concerns you, beauty," the adventurer replied, winking slightly. "Mind if I order drinks for both of us?" he asked.

"Sure, but… I must mention that I'm a bit lightheaded," Kat uttered in a quiet tone, faking a blush.

"That's fine, we'll have something light then," the man exclaimed, raising his hand to catch the attention of some waitress.

He did not have to wait long. After just a couple of moments, the blond-haired waitress began to head toward them. Thankfully, it was Illiadril. The young woman closed the gap between them in what felt like seconds.

"How can I help you, Sir?" Illiadril immediately asked as soon as she reached the table.

"Bring me two…"

"Oh… that's the same you had earlier, right?" the waitress asked, interrupting the baldy.

"Yes," the muscular man hissed. "Next time, make sure not to interrupt me!" he thundered.

"You're just a simple waitress here," the white-haired woman started, pointing out at Illiadril's chest. "If you don't want me to make a complaint about behaviours of yours, you better remember what he said!" she threatened in a cold tone.

"I'm sorry, Miss," the blond-haired woman apologised without missing a heartbeat.

"You better be!" Kat hissed. "What are you still doing here? Go get our drinks before we lose our patience!"

"Yes… yes, of course, Miss," Illiadril responded obediently.

The servant of the Blood Moon allowed herself to scoff loudly to further highlight her dissatisfaction with the waitress's action.

"Where were we?" Katarina began, switching back her focus toward the baldy.

"My, my," the man whistled. "You're like a fire. What would happen if I said that I'm interested in getting to know you better. To get closer to you, Miss?" he asked charmingly.

"You know what people say? Hmm?" the white-haired assassin hummed. "Don't play with fire cause you can burn yourself. However, I might make an exception for you Mister…?"

"Dannerth, Michael Dannerth," the man introduced himself.

"Caitlyn Werth, nice to meet you, Mister Dannerth," Katarina fakely introduced herself playfully.

"Would you agree to extend our meeting to my room later tonight?" Michael asked a moment later.

"Hmmm… isn't it a bit too fast-paced?" the servant of the Goddess faked concern. "We've bearly just met, I'm not sure if we should accelerate our relationship."

"Oh… Caitlyn," the man allowed himself to chuckle. "You've said it yourself, you can't be a good girl all the time."

"Hmmm… maybe you're right," Katarina hesitated. "Fine, let's meet later tonight," she took the offer of the bald man.

"I'll be more than honoured to have such a beautiful guest like you," Michael pompously replied.

"Mister Dannerth, please stop these compliments," Kat uttered quietly, lowering her sight. "I'm pretty sure if you continue making them, I'm going to be red all over my face."

"Is it that bad?" the man asked.

"Maybe?" the assassin hesitated.

A minute or so later, their drinks were brought by Illiadril. The bald man greedily reached out for his mug. While he was preoccupied with drowning with a strong alcoholic brewery, the two women exchanged quick glances. The waitress nearly unnoticeable nodded, which made Kat smile a little. Everything was going according to her plan.

Soon enough, the blond-haired woman left, leaving the assassin and the muscular man alone. Katarina faked that she did not notice that the brewery that Michael drunk was far stronger than he ordered, and continued to flirt with him. With time, their conversation started to become more and more casual. Dannerth seemed to be more and more relaxed, so he began storytelling about his various adventures. The white-haired woman knew that she was so closed to reach her goal. Like some kind of response, the woman was gasping, agreeing. If the man was not drunk, he might have noticed that the assassin was not interested in his storytelling, not even an ounce.

"Mister Dannerth, please excuse me, but I must refresh myself a bit before our later meeting," she excused herself.

"Oh… it's fine… I'll be waiting for you in my room," the completely drunk mercenary bearly managed to stutter.

"See you later, handsome," Katarina bid her farewell playfully.

As soon as the servant of the Blood Moon reached the rented room, she hit the wall, hard. She was so angry, disgusted with the man's behaviour. All she wanted was to choke him to death with her very own hands.

"Calm down!" Kalista demanded in scolding tone. "You'll have a chance to cut him into pieces. Just wait a little more."

"I hope you're right," the assassin growled.

"Calm down!" the avatar of vengeance demanded once again. "Go, take a cold bath, you'll need it," she added.

"What for?" the angry assassin murmured under her breath.

"There are a couple of reasons," Kalista started. "For the starter, you stick! You're after a whole day of horse riding in full leathers, your entire body is covered in sweat. If you want your plan to work, refresh yourself. It'll be easier to convince him to do whatever you've planned when you smell nice instead of sweat. Secondly, the cold water might help you calm down a little. Must I remind you of the very first lesson that you were taught of being an assassin?" the ghost-like figure asked.

"You don't have to," the white-haired woman replied with a sigh. "The assassin doesn't kill under the effect of emotions. We're the blade of the Goddess, you deliver the death that was destined from the very beginning. We deliver it quickly, without emotions, without fear, without anger," she whispered a moment later.

"You know what's funny?" Kalista asked.

"Hmmm?"

"It was Akali who's the author of these words. She uttered them in pompous tone after her very first meeting with the Goddess," the demoness responded.

"Is it even the truth?" the priestess asked with hesitation.

"It's difficult to tell for sure, but after all, she's one of the favourites of the Blood Moon," the avatar of vengeance started. "I feel like it might be a bit overcolour, but inside it, there is a seed of the truth."

"Fantastically!" the assassin mocked. "Another obstacle in my way."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Kalista scolded her vessel. "You aren't even going to fight her. You want to meet her because you want to know the truth. On the side note, you're attracted toward her. Don't even try to argue about that. You can't even properly hide your feelings!" the demonesses rose her tone as soon as she spotted the white-haired woman trying to interrupt her.

"Fine… I won't try to convince you," Katarina responded in an offended voice. "I'm going to take that bath, you've suggested earlier. I should be ready soon," she added with a heavy sigh. "I really would love not to do that," she allowed herself to nag for a moment.

"You can just sneak in, chain him up, and leave the rest to me," the ghost-like figure hinted.

"You need to feed upon the strong soul, not a broken one," Katarina sighed. "Nevermind, I'll do what I need to do," she made a decision.

With nothing more to add, the white-haired woman took a piece of fabric out of her travelling bag. She was going to use it as a substitution to a towel that she sadly did not possess. The priestess sparred another quick glance toward the demoness. The demoness that became the part of her life, the part of her. It would be an utter understatement if someone was to say that she was angry. She was furious. Maybe even more than that. For the entirety of her life, she had not found any male to be attracted toward her. They were just an element that some other gods created for unknown to mortals reasons. Their lust was disgusting. Their greed, the thirst for power in most situations was their undoing.

Who would have thought that after all these years of killing, Katarina would be afraid of anything? How could a woman like her be afraid of anything? She killed dozens if not hundreds of people without blinking. She fought against the creatures of the night that would scare most of the people to death. She spent countless days deep below the ground, learning to trust her hearing not only her sight. Yet still, she was more than just afraid of what she was going to do in just a couple of moments. The cold water that to some extent was promised by Kalista to bring back her balance. How stupid she was to believe in that. The water was freezingly cold. At the very surface of the liquid stored in the container, the thin layer of ice started to form. As soon as the content of the container was poured down at the naked form of Katarina, she started to hiss, curse, scream. Still… it did not allow her to regain her focus.

After what felt like an eternity, the white-haired priestess left the baths, clothed in a classy outfit that she managed to steal. Thankfully, the original owner of said clothes was her size, so the dress looked phenomenally on Katarina. Her usually straight hair was put into a messy bun, leaving her collar bone nearly fully exposed. The thin golden neckless - that she also stole - was resting at the cavity of her cleavage. Based on a couple of people she passed by on her way toward the man's room, the item was catching attention as she expected.

With yet another heavy sigh, she made her way through the tavern. After a couple of prolonged moments, she found herself standing right in front of the wooden door of her victim's room. A few second were sparred to bring back her composure. If the plan was going to succeed, she would have to be a perfect actress tonight. As soon as Katarina felt ready, she rose her right hand, knocking gently 3 times at the solid surface of the door.

As she expected, the reaction was nearly instantaneous. The heavy footsteps could be heard for at most 2 or 3 seconds before the door was opened. In the frame, Micheal Dannerth was standing right there. His elegant shirt was discarded. Instead of it, the long, loose nightshirt was wrapping the chest of the man. Katarina sparred a few quick glances over the man's frame to fake the affection. Most of the buttons of the shirt were undone, revealing a quite toned, muscular midriff and broad chest. Michael's eyes seemed to be clouded to some extent. Based on the smell of the alcohol that was filling the room, someone started to celebrate a bit earlier than intended.

"Caitlyn!" the bald man greeted her a bit louder than it was necessary. "I'm so glad that you've made it up here," he added, murmuring a little.

"Oh, Mister Dannerth!" Katarina faked a loud gasp, covering her mouth with her left hand. "It isn't the sight I was expecting to see, but I can't say that I don't like it," she added playfully, placing her right palm at the centre of man's chest. "Can we move on inside, please?" she asked. "I'd prefer to keep such a sight only to myself."

"As you wish, Caitlyn," the man replied in a hoarse voice.

The white-haired woman immediately noticed that Michael must have drunk too much alcohol already. Even though the was definitely an asshole, previously he tried to act like a gentleman. Currently, it was not the case. With a bit of problem, he turned around and delved into his room. The assassin expected him to let her come in first, or at least she expected that initially before she smelled the stink of strong beer inside.

The rented room was not much larger than what she was offered. To be perfectly honest, the entirety of the furnishings consisted of a bed, a small table – currently overflown with empty beer mugs – two chairs, and a small old red carpet.

"As I can see… you've started to celebrate before I had even a chance to come in," the priestess started in a low tone.

"Oh, sorry," the man apologised. "My friends should arrive tomorrow. That plus the fact that you agreed to spend a night with me gave me enough reasons to get a few swings," Michael chuckled.

"Oh,… is that so?" the assassin asked. "What are you going to do once they're here?"

"We were hired to hunt down some bad bitch, nothing that a group of fine men like us can't handle," the man uttered confidently, then burped. "I hope she's at least fine-looking. After all, we'll need some time to find her, then deal with her. For that, she could at least keep us occupied during the way back," he giggled too drunk to notice what he was saying.

"Hmm… can you tell me more about that adventure?" Katarina hummed.

"Weren't we going to smash?" Dannerth asked angrily. "I invited you here to fuck you, not to talk with you about my adventures," he added.

"But of course," the priestess admitted. "Please, take a seat and allow me to do my magic," she added in a quiet, seductive tone.

"That's better," the bald man hummed. "I knew you're going to be a good bitch the moment my eyes lied on you," he confessed.

"It seems you have quite experienced eyes," the woman pointed out. "Would you like to see some magic?"

"If it involves you stripping out, sure," the drunk responded with a broad smile.

"I can assure you, I won't disappoint," Katarina allowed herself to giggle. Still, inside, she wanted nothing more than to stab the basted right here, right now.

As soon as the man sat on the nearest chair, the priestess spotted easily how turned on he was. The decently sized bulge was visible. The real problem had officially arrived.

"How the fuck, I'm going to play that?"Katarina asked herself, deep inside her mind.

She froze. That part of the plan was not ready, to be frank. To some extent, the smallest part of her wanted to believe that their conversation could last a bit longer, allowing her to come up with some ideas. Apparently, it was not the case. In the speed of light, her mind tried to find someone who at least physically was appealing toward her. In the matter of the next few moments, the images of hundreds of beautiful women flashed before her eyes.

The man started to get impatient. The white-haired woman noticed that with a corner of her eye. She needed to act now. Without much thinking, she started to sway her hips sensually, closing the gap between them. She decided to do a couple of circles around the drunk to buy some much needed time. She started her first lap from the right. She fought off the feeling of disgust before the fingers of her left hand started to crease the invisible lines on the body of the man. Still, her mind was on the run. Even if some of the women she remembered were beautiful, appealing to herself, the bulge in the trousers would be a mood-killer. She simply would not be able to put an image of any of these women onto Dannerth to prevent herself from throwing up. All she needed to accomplish was to push a little bit further, to make him feel good, to lower his guard even more. Then, she would simply chain him up, ward the doors, and allow the avatar of vengeance to complete her feeding.

"Fuck," she hissed through her clenched teeth.

"What's the matter?" Micheal asked instantly, stirring out of his drunk visions.

"Nothing hun," Katarina quickly replied, sizing the wrapped by soft fabric phallus of the man. "I'm just simply taken back by your sheer size," she faked the purr-like sound.

"Ughh… that's good," he moaned loudly.

"Out of all people?" she asked her own mind. "Out of all people, why it has to be Akali?"

To be perfectly honest, the choice was perfectly suited to the current situation. Katarina saw with her very own eyes as the ex-servant of the Blood Moon changed her body. She saw Akali with phallus possibly much larger than the man possessed. With a heavy sigh, she opted to put the image of her nemesis onto Dannerth's frame.

"I hope, it'll work," she sighed inside her head.


End file.
